Let Chaos Reign
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Pitch and Jack have a harmless fight, but it leads to Pitch getting a little stuck. What will happen next? And why are squirrels involved?


Disclaimer – I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_

*Rated T for Teen (Unless Otherwise Noted)

* * *

**Summary: **Pitch and Jack have a harmless fight, but it leads to Pitch getting a little stuck. What will happen next? And why are squirrels involved?

**Author's Note: **Just so you know squirrels have invaded my yard, so this is where this idea came from.

* * *

**Let Chaos Reign**

"This isn't my fault," Jack stated immediately as he eyed Pitch up and down.

The Nightmare King grit his teeth, seething as his ankle pounded. "Of course it's your fault! If you hadn't hit me with that damn snowball, forcing me to chase you, this wouldn't have happened!"

Jack glared. "Well, if you hadn't insulted me, which made me throw the snowball at you, which then made you chase me, you wouldn't have fallen in a squirrel hole!"

"…a what?" Pitch deadpanned. He glanced down at the hole his foot was currently stuck in.

"A squirrel hole. Your foot's stuck in one."

The Nightmare King continued to stare, the pain in his ankle continuing to rivet through him. And that's when he felt it. Something was tugging on his shoe.

"Help me! Get me out of this!" Pitch shouted as he began to struggle.

"Stop strug—!"

"I will not be eaten by squirrels!"

"They're not going eat you. They might have rabies, but—!"

"Wrong! I know for a fact that there are some rats that will eat the soles of your feet if you don't take the proper precautions! Ack!"

Jack sighed. "What now?"

"I think it's chewing through my boot!"

"It's not—!"

"Yes it is! I can feel its head! It's touching me!"

The winter spirit stepped over to Pitch and said, "Hold still."

"Just shut up and help me!"

"I can't if you keep struggling! It's just going put you in more pain and it'll anger the squirrel even more."

At that, Pitch stilled. "Just hurry up," he ground out.

Jack crouched next to the Nightmare King, hovering a bit over his leg. Pitch's foot was definitely stuck in a hole. Up to his ankle, at least. And it looked like his ankle was already starting to swell.

"Hurry," Pitch hissed.

"I got it. Don't worry," mumbled the winter spirit. He gingerly reached for Pitch's ankle and pulled.

"Careful! That hurts!"

"Shut up or I'm going let the damn squirrels eat you!" Jack snapped back. When he saw Pitch clench his jaw, he turned back and continued pulling out the Nightmare King's foot from the whole. "Oh, great," he groaned when Pitch's foot was finally free.

"What?" the Nightmare King questioned immediately.

"Um…don't…just don't move, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Just…don't move!" the winter spirit insisted as he semi-straddled Pitch's waist so that he couldn't see his legs.

"Tell me," ground out the Nightmare King.

"Well, the squirrel did chew your boot. Through it, actually. And…I guess you can feel it, huh?"

That's when Pitch noticed it. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Its head is in my shoe, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Get it out. Get it out now," Pitch stated, panic rising in his voice. He _hated_ rodents!

"I'll try, but you have to keep still." _How am I going to get a squirrel out of his boot?_

Jack reached out to touch the squirrel, but as soon as his fingers met its fur, the squirrel started struggling.

"Just yank it out or something!" shouted Pitch.

"Don't struggle!"

"You keep saying that and have yet to get rid of the squirrel! Do something!"

"Uh—okay! Uh, good squirrel. That's a good boy," started Jack as he began petting the squirrel.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort it! You're hurt and it's wild and crazy. If I calm it down, maybe I can get it out without the darn thing biting you."

"Just hurry up," groaned Pitch. He couldn't take much more of this.

Jack continued to coo as he pet the squirrel. Gradually, it began to relax. And when it did, he grabbed its tail and yanked it out.

"_Tackatackatacka!_" the squirrel screeched as it ran off.

The winter spirit collapsed backward onto the ground. "Happy now?"

"Not really, but I'll live," replied Pitch as he positioned himself in the same manner. But their moment of relaxation was short-lived.

"_Tackatackatacka!_"

"Really?" cried Jack as he scrambled to his feet, pulling Pitch to his own in the process. "It called in reinforcements!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Pitch as he eyed the army of squirrels that now raced toward them. "Don't you dare leave me here!"

"Say please and I won't let you hobble for your life."

"Please."

"Then let's go," said Jack, grabbing the Nightmare King and summoning the wind.

"_Tackatackatacka!_"

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note – That was fun, right?**


End file.
